


Fall On Your Knees

by Persephoneshadow



Series: Sing a Song of Sex Puns [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sarcastic Castiel, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoneshadow/pseuds/Persephoneshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Cas and Dean ended up decorating a strange Christmas tree. Naked. With bonus shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This…whatever this is…is inspired by  [This picture.](http://ibelieveinthelittletreetopper.tumblr.com/post/135472557468)
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy. It’s my first porn so…go easy on me.
> 
> ___
> 
> This work has been moved from my Christmas fics to it's own verse now!  
>  

“Dean, maybe we shouldn’t…” Castiel tries to argue but the sentiment is stopped by a glare from Dean. Well, as much of a glare as Cas can see through the blue-green slime covering the hunter from head to toe. Castiel, having been in even closer proximity to the two gods when they exploded, since he was the one to stab them, is even more soaked. 

“Cas, come on, we are fucking _covered_ in exploded god goo. I’ve got this crap in nooks and cranies I didn’t know I had,” Dean laments. “And the lease is paid through the end of the year and no one using this place, because, in case you didn’t notice, we _just took swim in the former owners_ ,” Dean finishes in a hiss.

Castiel wants to roll his eyes but any unnecessary movement risks spreading the mess. “Fine,” Cas sighs. “Dibs on the shower then.”

Castiel is already stripping off his top layers and looking for the bathroom of the penthouse the dead gods were using and calculating whether it was possible for that volume of fluid to be contained in a normal human or if the fact that they were gods had anything effect on things when Dean rushes in front of him.

“Hey! You don’t get to call dibs!” Dean protests and Cas raises an eyebrow, though he’s not sure Dean can see it.

“Sam explained the rules of dibs to me very thoroughly, Dean,” Cas sighs, throwing his – truly disgusting – jacket, hoodie and tee into a corner. He’s glad he wasn’t wearing his trench, it might not have survived. Every single thing he’s wearing will need to be burned.

“Yeah but…” Dean argues.

“But nothing, Dean, I don’t have grace to clean myself up anymore, I’m tired and disgusting and want to get clean and I called dibs, you’ll have to wait,” Cas explains evenly, starting to undo his pants and noting with no small amount of pleasure that Dean’s eyes widen significantly at the action. “You can get rid of these clothes while I wash up.”

“Get rid…what?” Dean demands. “Sam isn’t going to be here for like, eight hours – there’s snow.”

“Turn up the heat then,” Cas shrugs. “And start a fire. I suggest these are the first things we burn.” He strips off pants, boxers and socks in a fluid motion and tosses them to Dean. He fails to catch the wad of clothes, his focus satisfyingly not on anything besides Castiel’s now naked body.

“That…no…what?” Dean sputters as Castiel maneuvers easily around Dean towards the rest of the penthouse.

“I wonder why they didn’t finish decorating. It's a lovely tree,” Castiel muses, taking in the large, bare Christmas tree in the center of the apartment, surrounded by boxes of ornaments. “Though, I guess they wouldn’t be extremely interested in what is nominally a Christian holiday, through the trappings are pagan.” He registers the sounds of Dean stumbling out of his own clothes and muttering obscenities behind him, followed by the wet splat of clothes being hurled in the general direction of the fireplace.

“Now listen, you angelic dick,” Dean growls.

“Formerly angelic,” Cas corrects and turns left to discover the bedroom, finally, and he hopes the bathroom.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking…”

“At the moment I’m thinking this shower is large enough for us to share if you don’t want to wait. The laws of dibs will still be satisfied if so.”

“I…” Dean’s face, even through the mess, is a wonder of conflict and confusion when Cas turns around. Despite the fact they’ve been sharing a bed and carnal interactions n and off for a few weeks now (though Dean has refused steadfastly to talk about it or the implications thereof) he always seems surprised when Cas attempts a flirtation. Castiel casts a glance up and down Dean’s bare body, smiling in appreciation of its beauty even despite the slime that has leaked through his clothes. The rapid thickening of Dean’s cock is especially pleasing. Cas only wishes that Dean’s face was clean so he could see the accompanying blush.

“Are you coming?” Cas asks innocently, turning and striding into the shower before his own developing erection makes the trip too awkward. 

“ _Asshole_ ,” he hears Dean whisper before he turns on the water. He doesn’t even care about the initially cold temperature at first, the water is a blessing. He closes his eyes and relished the wash of it over his body, taking the grime and goop with it down the drain as the heat increase and sinks into his achingly human muscles. The shower is truly impressive too, with multiple heads and spouts spraying water from eight different directions. He smiles when he feels Dean behind him, shoving him forward a bit as he slides his arm around Castiel’s waist.

“Please don’t get more god in my hair, I just got it clean,” Castiel mutters as Dean nuzzles his ear then bites down on the lobe. He feels the wet, warm slide of Dean’s dick against his ass (not in a particularly enticing angle) and fights a smirk.

“Just perfect. Not only am I gonna be fuckin’ naked when Sam gets here – “

“They have towels, Dean.”

“But I’m gonna get water up my nose blowing you in a fucking car wash shower.”

“It probably won’t hurt to wash up there,” Cas shrugs, looking around for some sort of soap.

“ _Dick_ ,” Dean grumbles, teeth grazing the sensitive skin behind Castiel’s ear and setting goosebumps off over his skin.

“Is that an epithet or a request?” Cas asks, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. Dean answers by snaking his hand lower and taking Castiel’s heavy cock into his grip. Castiel arches back, his shoulder blades slipping against Dean’s chest as the detritus of the fight is all washed away.

“Did I mention that it was pretty hot seeing you take out that douche god with his own sacrifice knife thingy?” Dean mutters into Castiel’s ear.

“You think praise is going to get me more worked up than complaints and insults?” Castiel asks languidly, his breath catching only a bit as Dean strokes him slow and loose, no urgency in the action quite yet. There really is no rush.

“Is it working?” Dean asks, his free hand skimming over the contours of Castiel’s chest and abdomen. Castiel gives a noncommittal hum in reply. Dean takes that as a cue to drag his mouth down the length of Cas’ neck to his shoulder and bite down hard on the firm muscle there. Cas lets something between a gasp and moan escape. “What was that again?”

“Yes, it’s working,” Cas sighs. He feels Dean's satisfied smirk against his skin and gives a real moan as Dean tightens his grip and strokes a bit faster. He can still feel the gentle press of Dean’s own cock against his ass and the small of his back, and he reaches as hand behind, seeking him out. Dean swats him away and spins him.

“Uh uh,” Dean chides, thumb grazing Castiel’s nipple and his eyebrow high and triumphant. “I called dibs on blowing you first, unless you’ve forgotten.”

“You did not,” Cas argues, though it’s not very effective since his tone is ruined by the hitch in his breath as Dean strokes him more vigorously from a new angle.

“I so did,” Dean says, pulling Cas into a proper kiss. Finally.

Cas savors the way the clean water changes the familiar taste and texture of Dean’s mouth; smoother but still completely _Dean_. “You have to use the word dibs, the rules are…” the argument is lost in another kiss, this one deeper and more urgent.

“Oh my god, shut up,” Dean mumbles, half into Cas mouth, half against his cheek. Instantly; Cas has a hand fisted into Dean’s wet hair, pulling him back just roughly enough that now Dean’s breathing is getting faster as well.

“Make me,” Cas commands and Dean simply grins and slides happily onto his knees. Cas’s other hand joins in hold Dean gently in place, not so much guiding as encouraging, as Dean takes Cas’s cock into his perfect mouth. Cas wonder idly if the combined taste of water and sex is different here (the water is much fresher than from the ancient pipes of the bunker) but figures he will know soon enough. His own low groan stalls his thoughts and Dean’s tongue tease the underside of his cock before Dean’s hand and mouth begin a more coordinated attack, pumping and bobbing together and apart.

The various shower heads make it a bit awkward when Cas leans back, though the feel of water pushing against his spine and even mildly into the cleft of his ass is actually quite pleasurable. It’s dull hum in the background though compared to the symphony of Dean’s mouth on him as he takes Castiel fully into his mouth; tongue teasing before his throat constricts. It’s a trick Cas himself has yet to master, much to his annoyance and Dean’s amusement. The hot, undulating sensation of _Dean_ around him makes up for the distant, remembered irritation and much too quickly Castiel is bracing a hand against the expensive glass of a dead god’s custom shower and coming with a cry down Dean’s throat.

“Huh, guess I couldn’t make you shut up after all,” Dean pants into Cas’s thigh.

Cas knows whatever glare he’s trying to give is ruined by the very pleasant, post orgasmic glow he’s still basking in, but Dean’s laugh is warm as he stands, dick slipping against Cas’s legs.

“It’s true, you should take time to consider your failure,” Cas sighs, pulling Dean into a long contented kiss.

“Are you gonna just stand there, hot stuff, or am I on my own here?” Dean mutters, grinding his hard cock against Cas, the water keeping him from developing the kind of friction Cas known Dean like.

“I was considering it,” Cas tells him.

“Don’t make me go out to that tree and take back your presents,” Dean teases. Cas rolls his eyes but draws his legs together tightly then guides Dean’s member between his slick, clenched thighs, grazing his own soft cock. “Really?” Dean asks, though Cas isn’t quite sure if he’s annoyed or curious. In a moment though Dean’s found a rhythm, thrusting and grinding. Cas kisses him hard now, hands digging into the warm, firm flesh of Dean’s ass to assist him and holding him tight against Cas as Dean comes with a stuttered sigh.

“We should decorate.” Castiel is a bit surprised the thought comes out aloud a few minutes latter.

“Excuse me?” Dean asks, his voice muffle through a towel.

“We should finish decorating that tree in the foyer,” Cas explains as he finishes drying off and tosses his towel aside.

“Okay. First of all, no one says _foyer_.”

“I just…”

“Second, we are buck ass nude, man, and that’s just…”

“It will be festive. I assumed the combination of nudity and the holiday would appeal to fondness for sex and sentimental tradition,” Cas says easily, heading out of the bathroom. He hides his smile at the flabbergasted look Dean is giving him in the mirror.

“Okay, first of all, I do not have a fondness for sentimental tradition.”

“Of course not, my mistake.”

 

Half an hour later the destroyed-clothes-fueled fire is burning adequately and Dean is lecturing Cas for the third time that tinsel is a privilege not a right. The scene is quite pleasingly domestic, or perhaps idyllic. Except of course for the part where they have remained, as Dean said, buck ass naked. It doesn’t really bother Castiel. In fact it adds to the charm of it all, he thinks. He could do quite a lot worse for a first truly human holiday experience. Telling Dean as much earns him the admonishment that he’s a weirdo AND a sap, but Dean’s smile and slight blush betray that he is of similar mind.

“Did we lock the front?” Dean asks as he places a golden star purposefully on a bough. “Because Sam is gonna get scarred in completely new ways if he walks in on _this_.”

“I’m glad you suggested the shower,” is all Cas says in reply.

 

 


End file.
